Dreams of a Higher Being
by blackbeltchic
Summary: This is what I tohught happened when Cordelia became a Higher Being. This is mostly an Angel story, but they don't have the cool character choice thing, so oh well. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


Title: Dreams of A Higher Being  
  
Author: Mental Hospital patient  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing. What would make you think I did?  
  
Summery/ Author's note: Ok, I hate the idea of Cordy and Angel together. It ranks on the WRONG list, with Buffy and Riley. And besides that I'm a huge Buffy/Angel fan. Hence this little story. I think I came up with this during the day, actually.  
  
This is my idea of what happened while Cordy was a Higher Being. Read and Review, please  
  
** This is a one shot Fic **  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"ok, excuse me?! I followed my calling, now will someone please explain!? Like, for example, why me? Why now?!" The spirit formerly known as Cordelia Chase yelled snottily. Some of her friends wouldn't have been surprised that becoming a higher being hadn't changed her that much.  
  
"Your calling is to watch!" A voice echoed around her.  
  
"Watch what?!" She yelled, not liking this.  
  
As an answer, an incredible book appeared in mid air in front of her. She looked at it. In Guilt letters, the Cover Proclaimed Guide to the Soul. It was a massive book. She flipped to the front page absently, feinting disinterest, though it was really killing her inside to know more. The first page read Table OF Contents. The next heading was Index, followed by the letters, with page numbers.  
  
She absently found "C", then skimmed the hundred pages, finally finding "Chase, Cordelia." She looked for the page, but it wasn't there, the whole book was the alphabetical listings! She slammed the book shut, yet decided she was too hasty, and opened it again. This time, the Table Of Contents were different, no Index listing, just the Alphabet. She flipped to the page where she was supposed to be, and there she was.  
  
Chase, Cordelia. Was the heading. She skimmed the paragraph about her. Everything was right, every major moment in her life, and some she had thought not so important, that now was. There was a box at the bottom of the screen, but it was blank.  
  
Intrigued, she tried to find Summers, Buffy, but the pages ended at "M". She closed the book, then opened it again. The index was back. She found the pages for Summers, Buffy, then Rosenburg, Willow, and Harris, Alexander. She closed the book again. There was "M" through "Z". She found Buffy's page. She read the paragraph. So much information. Stuff like "Was called to her calling." With the date and time, or "Met soul mate." Also with the date. The box at the bottom showed a picture of Buffy sleeping in her bed. Looked like she was having nightmares. She tossed and turned, then sat straight up, with a cross in her hand. Cordelia chuckled.  
  
She flipped to Rosenburg, Willow. There was everything about her. She skimmed the paragraph, stopping at "Met soul mate, Tara." She was confused, Willow wasn't gay, was she? Strange. The box showed a picture of Willow and another woman sleeping.  
  
She flipped to Harris, Xander. She skimmed his paragraph as well. Stopped at "First love, Cordelia Chase." She remembered all that they had been through as a couple, and she missed him. She read some more "Soul mate, Anya."  
  
"What?! No last name? Like Cher?! That's so old, and uncool!"  
  
She was flipping through the book later on, after watching life going on on random pages, when she found a page on Liam. She skimmed the page. It stopped with "Killed by a vampire. Darla." She realized she was reading Angel's bio. A footnote at the bottom said "Go to pg. 451 in demon index." She closed the book, and reopened it, finding herself in the Demon Index. She flipped to page 451. There at the top was Angelus.  
  
She skimmed the page. It had everything there, the names of everybody he killed. The most recent was Calendar, Jennifer. At the middle of the page was the name Angel in bold. It told of how he regained his soul, and all the demons, vampires and other nasties he had stopped. There was also a foot note. It read. "Liam was allowed to be changed because of no soul mate. He will live an undead life until he can live happily with his soul mate, when she has forgiven him his sins, as well as the rest of the world.  
  
*Soul mate: Buffy Ann Summers*  
  
"Great! Just peachy!" Cordelia said aloud. "The one guy I loved in high school was taken from me by a geek! A computer nerd, who's now gay, and the guy I love now is being taken from me by a freak! A super strong freak! Hey, why don't I have a soul mate?!" She asked, flipping back to her page. Nothing on a soul mate. Everything just stopped once she was called to her higher being status. "Am I doomed to spend my life alone?!" She yelled.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Cordy sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. It had been a month since she'd come back, disobeyed orders, and was returned to earth. Something had been bothering her, she had gotten most of her memories back, but one was still eluding her, until now. She cried herself to sleep, knowing that she was destined to be alone all her life. 


End file.
